


Hiding with The Silk Shirts

by attackonomelas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inter-House Unity, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonomelas/pseuds/attackonomelas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years in a secret relationship is enough. Draco and Harry come to the realization that they have to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding with The Silk Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this Josephine! I certainly enjoyed writing it. :)

23 was too old to be hiding in your boyfriend’s wardrobe, Harry thought. It was also too old to be set up by your friends because they think you’re lonely when really you’ve been in a relationship for five years.

Harry heard Blaise and Draco laughing and squirmed uncomfortably in his hiding place. He was folded up awkwardly to avoid getting the come on his stomach on Draco’s silk dress shirts. It had taken Harry two years to convince the prick that Muggle clothing could be fashionable, and of course he only bought the finest clothes.

The morning had been going so nice, too. It was a Sunday morning and Harry wasn’t expected to be anywhere for work or friends; he wasn’t watching Teddy or Rose. Draco’s mother was in France, relaxing with friends and celebrating the end of her house arrest. Harry had woken Draco up and blown him. He’d then been cheekily made to wait while Draco brushed his teeth. They’d been lazily snogging while Harry bathed in the afterglow of Draco jerking him off when Blaise burst into the flat shouting obnoxiously for Draco to wake up.

Draco had rushed him to his closet and told him to keep himself small and quiet like Harry wasn’t aware of the protocol after three years of practice. Admittedly it had been over a year since they’d last had this issue, but Harry still remembered.

Now, Harry sat curled in a ball, one leg cramped and his wand poking his arse, praying that Zabini would leave soon. He was too far away to hear anything distinct, but too paranoid to shift and scourgify his stomach. This was why he should bring his cloak to Draco’s. It had been stupid of him to forget, but he hadn’t planned on visitors.

Eventually he heard what he thought was the click of a door closing. He wiggled in anticipation and he was proven right when Draco walked into the bedroom and sighed, “You can come out now.”

He practically rolled out, trying to keep one arm containing the now nearly-dry mess on his stomach, and ended up sitting on the ground. His dick twitched in interest as he looked over Draco’s lanky body on his way up to meet his eyes.

“Oh settle down, you horndog,” Draco huffed with a smile. “We can’t do anything. Blaise expects me to join him for a late lunch at the Potted Dragon two hours from now and I think he plans on inviting the others as well.”

“Why don’t you spent half an hour in a closet before you judge me for being happy to see you,” Harry said, sticking his tongue out at Draco.

Draco laughed bitterly, “Oh baby, I’ve spent more than half an hour in the closet, and so have you.”

The joke fell short and Harry glowered. He was tired. With Blaise’s new lunch plans, the day was ruined, and Harry had been forced back into a literal reminder of his own problems. He murmured, “We don’t have to be. Anymore. Y’know.”

Draco inhaled and looked sharply at him. This was uncharted territory. They hadn’t discussed coming out since just after Draco had moved out of his parents’ place. They hadn’t been ready then, but that was almost three years ago. Things had changed. Their situation had changed.

“I know. I think we could.”

Harry coughed, “I should go. If Zabini's inviting everyone, it’s only a matter of time before someone tries to contact me. We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

Draco nodded and looked away. Harry sighed and went to shower. When he came out, Draco had changed and was doing his hair. Harry went over and kissed him on the cheek. “Bye, hun.”

Draco scowled, but stopped gelling his hair long enough to press his lips against Harry’s cheek. “I’ll see you in two hours. Please ask Hermione to bring Rose’s birthday party invites. If I ask her again, I’m worried she’ll hex me, but she won’t expect it from you.”

“Of course.” Harry agreed mainly to avoid an argument about it. Draco knew he was invited, but he insisted on receiving a physical invite.

“And if you show up in plaid again, I’m withholding blow jobs for a month!”

***

It was easier when they first started messing around. Harry and Draco were assigned to be roommates during their eighth year at Hogwarts. All the eighth year doors had been charmed to only be entered by their owners after a vicious series of interhouse pranks and several cases of indecent exposure by heterosexual couples. Harry still had nightmares about George’s Three Hours of Itch powder and Anthony Goldstein’s bare arse running out of Padma Patil’s room. Horrific as it was, it gave Harry and Draco the privacy to develop their relationship intimately, without outside influence. If they had been forced to sneak around like they were after school, Harry was unsure if they would have made it through their relationship’s growing pains.

Harry hadn’t meant to fall for Draco. He really hadn’t.

After the war, Harry had struggled. With Voldemort gone, it felt like everything was falling in place for everyone else but Harry had been left behind. He felt like he was stuck on that last night, stuck in that purgatory state, chatting with Dumbledore, and separate from the living.

Harry never put much thought into what would happen after Voldemort was gone. He thought Voldemort would die and he would get to do what everyone did; he’d marry Ginny, have kids he loved more than anything, and live out his days without much excitement. The prophecy had said he would only be able to live once Voldemort was gone and that was what Harry thought a happy life was. He’d seen it, time and time again, with the Dursleys, with the Weasleys, and even with the Grangers.

Except that wasn’t what happened.

Harry felt no desire to get back together with Ginny, and Ginny felt the same. In the summer following the war, Hermione and the Weasleys had worked relentlessly to get them alone and try to rekindle their love, but it hadn’t worked. Harry was miserable because he didn’t know how else to be happy if he didn’t marry her like he was supposed to, but he couldn’t force himself to be enthusiastic about the prospect.

Harry was forced to re-evaluate everything he thought his life would be and he was left with no plan. Harry focused for so long on surviving until his happy ending that he didn’t know what to do once he had. He’d lived through it all and had nothing to show for it.

By the time he’d returned to school, Harry felt more lost than he ever had before.

Draco and Harry’s relationship started as a game. Harry was assigned to be roommates with Draco and found him to be the exact same jerk as he always was. Sure, most of the bigotry had vanished after watching Voldemort systematically torture and destroy the wizarding world, but Draco was still endlessly smug and prideful. He taunted Harry and made fun of Ron and he looked irresistible while doing it.

Harry had been aware that he liked boys as well as girls since he was child. In primary school, he’d reasoned that one of the reasons the Dursleys hated him was because they could tell he was queer. He’d always dismissed the part of himself that wanted to lick up Cedric Diggory’s abs or giggle at the dumb jokes Oliver Woods made. It was easier to ignore them, feign ignorance on all things gay, and focus on girls.

It was not easy to ignore Draco taking off his clothes everyday (this was true for Harry even five years later), and it became impossible to ignore once Draco noticed Harry’s heated stares and started teasing.

“You got a problem with my body, Potter?” Draco would ask while he eased his pants down over his bum and turned to pick up his pyjamas. Harry would stare, open-mouthed and with heated cheeks, and hate every fibre of Draco’s hot body.

One time Harry stood up, tapped Draco on the shoulder, and kissed him right on his soft, shocked mouth. He waited for Draco to kiss back before turning around and walking back to his bed. He turned to look back at Malfoy’s flabbergasted face and laughed, “What’s the matter Malfoy? You got a problem with my mouth?”

Draco glowered and Harry felt mischievous and light.

***

Eighth year expanded Harry’s friend group in ways he didn’t expect. He never realized how insulated the houses were until McGonagall made the decision to inspire interhouse communication and group the eighth years together. In the aftermath of the 1998 Battle of Pranks, many students regardless of house affiliation ended up bonding. There was one cold night in December when they all got a little too close while playing a mish-mash of Truth or Dare and strip Snap Dragon (no one ended up completely naked except Harry when Draco pulled off the sole sock and boxers he had kept on later in the early hours of that morning).

This was why, four years later, everyone still got together during holidays, every second Friday at the Three Broomsticks, or whenever Blaise cried that he felt he was losing touch with his friends.

Harry and Draco arrived at different times. Harry with Ron, Hermione, and Rose and sat between Ginny and her brother. Draco came alone but sat beside Blaise and Hermione. They didn’t make eye contact, but that was fine because they rarely did.

“Look at this pathetic show,” Zabini lamented once everyone had settled in. “There’s barely seven of us! We used to easily pass twenty in the golden days. No one’s got the time anymore. We’re getting old, losing touch with one another. I barely see you anymore.”

“Oh shut up Blaise,” Draco said, pausing for everyone to laugh, “I saw you two days ago. More of us would have come if you didn’t force yourself into our homes on Sunday morning and demand we go out for lunch with you with no notice.”

“Yeah, Uncle Blaise,” Rose jeered. She was sitting in a high chair and smacking the top of the table with tiny hands. “Mummy says you need a boyfriend to take up your time.”

Blaise barked out a laugh as Hermione turned red and covered her face with her hands. “You tell your Mum to set me up if that’s what she thinks is the problem.”

“That’s not what I said,” Hermione groaned. “Rose, what did I say about telling people what I say to Daddy!”

“That it makes you look bad.”

The table roared in laughter and Rose smiled smugly until the waitress came to take their order.

“Besides,” Blaise said, “we all know I’m one kiss away from marrying Malfoy. Third time’s the charm.”

Both Harry and Draco rolled their eyes. That was a longstanding joke at the table. Blaise had once drunkenly proclaimed he could charm any man within three kisses, so later than night when Draco and Blaise kissed during Spin the Bottle and it was revealed to be the second time (after a experimental kiss in third year), everyone agreed Blaise and Draco would fall in love after the third kiss.

“I may be gay Blaise, but not for you.”

“Please, you’re gay for any guy and you know it,” Blaise said.

“He might be gay for Harry,” Ron said, and both Harry and Draco froze. What?

“Oh yes, I think he and Harry have been conspiring behind our backs,” Hermione accused, capturing everyone’s attention. “Harry asked me this morning if I could bring the invitations to Rose’s birthday party even though I know Molly gave him one when she gave one to Teddy on Tuesday, and Draco’s the only one who’s been bothering me for them.”

“OK fine,” Harry swallowed and kept his voice casual, “you got me. Malfoy blackmailed me into asking you for him. He said he was worried you’d hex him if he bothered you again, so he bothered me instead.”

Draco looked incredibly insulted and it made Harry chuckle. “Excuse you, Potter! I wouldn’t have had to resort to blackmailing the likes of you if Hermione would give me the invitation to her child’s party. I don’t care if I already know the information; it isn’t proper to throw a party without sending out invitations.”

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes while Ginny shook her head. “I don’t how you two didn’t kill each other when you were roommates.”

“That’s easy,” Draco said, smiling. “Blackmail.”

It was actually more a result of resolving their sexual tension, but no one could know that. The conversation switched to the digital magic bill the Ministry was trying to pass, but Harry still felt tense, like he was about to be questioned again. He turned his head to look at Draco and saw him looking similarly pale. Draco nodded at him and he knew they agreed. It was time to tell. 

***

Ginny was the only person other than Draco who knew Harry was bi. 

In April of Harry’s eighth year, Draco and Harry had been fooling around for about six months. They weren’t really dating, but Harry was starting to always look forward to when he could see Draco next, when he could be with him next.

It was already agreed upon, at this point, that both Harry and Draco were at least somewhat in the closet and wanted to remain so. Draco didn’t want his parents to know, Harry wasn’t ready to tell anyone, and neither wanted to deal with the public backlash.

That didn’t stop them from toeing the line though. From the second Draco started strip teasing when he got undressed, he and Harry had been in a competition to infuriate each other. They snogged and teased and fucked each other whenever they were alone. Harry would masturbate when he knew Draco was doing homework. Draco would invite friends to their room without telling him then snog Harry until he startled when someone knocked on the door. When they were around others, they snarked and complained at each other and generally seemed like they still barely tolerated each other.

Sometimes they were soft. They usually slept in the same bed, and some mornings they would stay in bed and cuddle and look into each other’s eyes. School was ending soon and they knew they had to make a decision about their future, but neither wanted to take the next step.

Then Ginny and Luna came out.

Luna ran out onto the pitch after a Quidditch match where Ginny caught the snitch and kissed her straight on the mouth in front of everybody.

Harry didn’t stop looking at them the whole night. 

“I know it’s tough,” Ron said that night at the Gryffindor house party, patting him on the back, completely unaware of Harry’s real struggle, “but it probably wouldn’t have worked out anyway, if Gin’s gay. We tried to get you back together, but it just wasn’t right. You’ll meet someone new eventually, but you should be happy for her. Loony loves her and she looks happy. She deserves to be happy.”

Harry agreed, but he didn’t stop looking at them longingly.

It was hard, after that, to look at Ginny and Luna. He tried to be subtle about it, but he was pretty sure everyone knew he was ignoring them. They were all pretty nice about it, even Draco eased on his flirting and tried to leave Harry alone. Harry hated it. 

He wanted to be happy for them, but all he could think about was how he couldn’t do the same. He thought about the small hateful article a Rita-Seeker-wannabe had posted about Ginny’s relationship in the news (Ginger Girlfriend Dumps Potter to be Lesbian with Loony Lovegood) and imagined how that would magnify if he came out. He finally had a good relationship with the news. He had involved himself heavily in the aftermath of the war. He attended meetings with Kingsley and the Head Auror, he went to the Death Eater trials, and he did interviews with the press. He gave them news every week and in turn they left him alone, only did interviews with reporters he’d pre-approved. It was cowardly, but he didn’t want that to change.

“Do you have a problem with me?” Ginny demanded one day, after cornering him in an abandoned hallway. Harry thought numbly of Draco. “Because we both agreed we didn’t love each other like that anymore, and now you’re ignoring me because I’m with Luna? I thought we wanted each other to be happy.”

“I do, Gin,” Harry ducked his head and looked at his shoes. “I’m happy you’re happy, but…”

“But what?” Ginny asked. Harry looked at the ground and let the silence hang as he thought of something to say. “You’re upsetting Luna, and you’re upsetting me too, to be honest. Are you homophobic or something?”

Harry looked up at Ginny and panicked. “No! I’m not. I just, I want-“

“You are, aren’t you? You just don’t want to admit it.” Ginny looked sad now, and her voice quivered. “I thought my mum would be the problem when I came out. I didn’t expect it to be you instead.”

“I’m not homophobic. I’m bi too,” Harry said quickly, watching Ginny’s eyes widen in realization. Her eyes softened, and this also wasn’t what Harry wanted. “I just, I dunno, it’s weird to see you do what I want to be able to do.”

“Why don’t you?”

“I can’t,” Harry said. It was true. Draco and he had already agreed to keep things secret. Draco was openly gay to their friends at school, though he loved to act like he was extremely picky and above dating. He didn’t want anyone in their year to connect the two together and tell the press. They would both be outed publicly. “I mean, I never planned to. I thought it would never come up and I could ignore it so long as I could find girl I liked, but looking at you and Luna makes me wonder…”

“Do you think you ever will?” Ginny said plainly, reminding him of why he loved her.

“If I find the right person, maybe,” Harry said. He gave Ginny a small hopeful smile and tried not to hope that Draco might be that person one day.

Ginny hugged him then; she ruffled his hair and said, “You’re not nearly as emotionally shallow as your friendship with Ron makes you seem.”

He smiled and was about to thank her when she added, “And apologize to Luna. She’s worried your bedroom has been infested with Wrackspurts.”

Two days later, Harry asked Draco to date him, and then spent the afternoon chatting with Luna while they watched some thestrals fly around the castle (a depressing number of students could now see them, but the thestrals thrived under the gentle attention of the many shaken students).

***

“I told my mother.”

“Told her what?” Harry asked, while chewing his dinner.

Draco glared at his open mouth in distaste and sighed dramatically. “That I’m gay. She took it rather well. Only fainted once.”

“She didn’t,” Harry said. He’d met Narcissa several times since the war ended and he witnessed her risk her life for her son’s death. She wasn’t the type of woman to faint.

“She didn’t,” Draco agreed, “but she did tell me off for keeping it a secret for so long. Apparently her second cousin was gay, and still managed to marry into a rich pureblood family, so I can do the same.”

Draco had asked to tell his mother first. He said it was of the utmost important that he tell her on his own terms and Harry agreed. He knew how important Narcissa was to Draco.

“And when you told her you were dating me?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her turn so pale, but she managed to congratulate me on my choice in men,” Draco smirked. Harry imagined Narcissa discovering her son was dating the half-blooded, Weasley-loving hero and struggling to remain cordial. “It seems silly now, to have worked myself up over something so easy to say.”

“It wouldn’t have been the same if your father were around,” Harry said because he didn’t want Draco feeling cowardly. “You are all your mother has left at this point and she loves you dearly. She was never the problem.”

“I know,” Draco said, “but still. It’s seems silly.”

***

After their eighth year ended, Draco moved back in with his parents. His father, sentenced to two years in Azkaban, expected him to take over the Manor for his mother until Lucius returned. At the same time, he started training to become a Healer. 

Draco struggled a lot. His father sent him increasingly frantic letters while his mother hounded him about taking on duties at the Manor. His grades were poor and it took him months to admit to Harry that the professors were marking him unfairly and that no one would partner with him on group projects. No one but Harry and Goyle seemed to understand that after seeing so much death in the war and being helpless to stop it, he never wanted to be put in that situation again. 

Harry had also been grappling with his change in circumstance. He was immediately accepted into the Auror training programme, and yet it seemed like the Ministry was using him to help prop themselves up. He spent a quarter of his time at press conferences, being praised for succeeding at the simplest of things. The current Head Auror and the Public Relations Office at the Ministry seemed to be prepping Harry to be Head Auror even though he was only months into basic Auror training. His classmates were envious of his special treatment and sometimes ignored him during practices to try and make themselves look smarter. It was an infuriating juxtapose in behaviour.

It was harder to make time to see each other now. They lived in different places and Draco’s hours at St. Mungo’s often conflicted with Harry’s Auror training. His parents questioned Draco every time he stayed out at night, so they stuck with quick and dirty rendezvous at Harry’s house after going out with their friends.

In their last few months at Hogwarts, once they started dating for real, they had softened up to one another in front of their friends. Harry was unable to stop himself from laughing at Draco’s one-liners in public. His friends were happy that they seemed to be getting along, but now they were back to being bitter towards one another. It was easier to vent their frustrations out on each other in public and save the apologies and soft talk for when they were by themselves. Their friends often sat them on opposite ends of the table and sometimes Harry would end up staring at Draco, wishing he could be beside him.

***

Lubrication charms were the most useful things ever.

Draco was on his knees, working two fingers up inside Harry and licking up the side of Harry’s dick. He groaned and moved his hand from Draco’s hair to his shoulder. Draco scissored his fingers and moved down to suck at Harry’s balls.

“You’re a tease,” Harry whined.

“You love it,” Draco said, and stroked at Harry’s dick. “And you’re going to love this.”

He slipped a third finger in to brush against Harry’s prostate and kissed the tip of his dick. Harry keened and came the second Draco’s mouth closed around his dick. 

Harry slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. “You’re still a teasing prick.”

Draco pulled off him and said solemnly, “The teasing prick is for later.”

Harry opened one eye, saw Draco grinning proudly at his own joke, and snorted. Draco, always better at wandless charms than Harry, cleaned them both with a flick of his hand. 

“Y’know,” Harry said, “Neville and Pansy offered to set me up with Astoria Greengrass at the party last night. They think I’m lonely.”

“Did you tell them you were taken?”

“I did,” Harry smiled. It felt like this was one final game they could play together. The set-up for the big reveal.

“Did you tell them who you were taken with?”

“No, I was purposefully vague.” Harry wasn’t a particularly good liar, but he’d learnt to be with his relationship. “I’m sure Pansy has told everyone by now. I got a curious memo from Hermione today, but I refused to tell her either. They’ll all be itching to know by Rose’s party tomorrow.”

“Good.” Draco gave an uncharacteristically toothy grin. They had gone over to the Manor for dinner last week and had been pleasantly surprised to see Narcissa smiling while she greeted Harry. It left the two of them in a good mood and feeling confident about what was left to do.

Five years into their relationship and it felt like everything was falling into place. They felt like they had a lot to celebrate.

***

Draco moved out of Malfoy Manor a year into his Healer programme. He got into a vicious row with his father when Lucius, upon getting out of Azkaban, had set up an arranged marriage for Draco behind his back. It had taken two weeks for Draco’s parents to bother to tell him he was engaged to Astoria Greengrass. Narcissa claimed it was because they “didn’t want to upset him while he studied for his exams.”

He spent the next three weeks with Harry. When asked, he said that Harry owned it to him after Draco had put up with him for a whole year at Hogwarts. It was refreshing for Harry to wake up everyday with Draco after over a year in what seemed like the world’s closest long-distance relationship.

It was then that they toyed with the idea of coming out. Harry felt like he could withstand the backlash with the press after years of experience with it. He didn’t think the paparazzi would overwhelm him if it meant he got to be open about who he was with. He felt comfortable with the idea of telling his friends his lifelong secret. Draco was out of the Manor and could stay with Harry if his parents cut him off. They could finally live together openly.

Unfortunately, Draco was petrified of his parent’s reaction and couldn’t stand the thought of having his father cut him off. He’d disappointed them enough in the past few years, he couldn’t put the final nail in the coffin. He moved out after three weeks and bought an flat in Diagon Alley.

They spent the next few years in the longest stage of their relationship: the wait.

With Draco on his own, they could spent more nights together without suspicion. Their nosy friends sometimes came sauntering into their homes without even bothering to knock, but it was fine. They were confident that they wouldn’t get caught, so they made a game out of close calls.

Harry spent an hour signing thank you cards with Hermione while Draco stood hidden in the corner under the Invisibility cloak, hexing Harry silently. Draco spent two hours talking in detail about Pansy and Neville’s sex life while Harry lay underneath his bed. They made out and gave handjobs in the dark corners of gardens while their friends partied inside. Draco learnt a charm that allowed him to stroke the outside of Harry’s pants from three feet away and spent an entire breakfast with Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott giving Harry a permanent hard-on.

It was sexy and easy and suited their needs.

It was only last fall when Draco’s father died that their relationship changed. Draco retreated into himself for a while, but the difference in atmosphere was tangible. Without the looming presence of the great Lucius Malfoy, Harry and Draco had no reason to hide. Narcissa would undoubtedly continue to love her son even if it took her a few months to recover from the shock. Both of them avoided mentioning what was becoming obvious. They were ready to come out.

***

Rose’s fourth birthday was filled with tiny wizard children and all of her parent’s closest friends. Harry and Draco arrived together, ready for anything that might happen. Harry and Draco had drafted a statement to release to the press. Their friend group, already half queer, were unlikely to be upset about anything except the fact they hadn’t been told before. They had reasons ready to explain and planned to break it in an obvious but lighthearted way.

It took an hour for anything to come up. Harry and Draco stuck close together and bantered with one another. Naturally it wasn’t what they expected.

“Have you and Draco finally admitted your feelings for each other?” Luna asked brightly as she walked up to them and a huge circle of their friends, holding Ginny’s hand. Harry could see glitter sprinkled across on her face that matched the shimmering gold dress she wore to the party. George barked out a laugh, and the rest of the group smiled.

Ginny started to protest her wife’s words, but Harry watched her calculating eyes noticed how Draco grabbed Harry’s wrist and saw her jaw drop in surprise.

“Harry’s not gay, though,” Ron said. “He would have told me. Especially if he were gay for Draco.”

“Um,” Harry said, flushing because this was _not_ how this was supposed to go. “I am actually gay for Draco. Well, bi for Draco I guess. Bi for me, actually. I wanted to wait to be ready to tell you all.”

Draco slipped his hand into Harry’s and waited as the group smiled and congratulated Harry for coming out.

“How long has this been going on?” Hermione asked eventually. “You certainly didn’t get along this well last week.”

“Actually Potter and I have been dating for five years,” Draco said, smiling smugly. “Messing around for six. We’ve gotten along grandly.”

There was a beat of silence and Harry worried that everyone was going to be upset.

“Are you telling me that I’m not going to be able to charm Draco into loving me?” Blaise gasped. “Now I’ve got to go find a real boyfriend.”

Yeah, they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ♥ You can also leave one on [Livejournal](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/36154.html).
> 
> Follow the [Harry/Draco Tropes Exchange](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/) for more fic and art. All creators will be revealed on Aug 29.


End file.
